Four Friend's Vengence
by Kumori Fox
Summary: Final chapter is up. PLZ R
1. Transformations

**Disclaimer-I do not own Tails, Knuckles, or Tails in any of their forms.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my Story-Kumori Fox**

Sonic ran towards Amy and Cream as they sat there crying as the fire raged on around them. He ran as fast as he could. He was almost there when a large streak of energy struck the ground where Amy and Cream were. Sonic looked up to see Eggman smiling. Sonic could do nothing they were both dead.

He then remembered about the fire and ran to the shoreline. On his way there he found the bodies of his other comrades. He looked over them to see if any of them were alive. He found Tails on the ground shivering in fear and Knuckles who was under a pile of dirt unconscious. Then Sonic and Tails picked up Knuckles and headed for the shoreline. When they got there they dropped Knuckles and watched the forest burn down. Knuckles had awakened and he too also watched.

After the fire had calmed down the three of them went through the remains to find the bodies of their friends. The found all the bodies and buried them. All three of them were crying as they buried their loved ones.

The next day Sonic was up early and he went to the graves. As he stared at them he said to himself, "I'll get you back Eggman, I'LL GET YOU." he screamed. Staring at the graves of Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream he cried in a mix of

anger and grief. Saying to himself in his mind "_I'll get you Eggman, I'll get you."_

Then all of a sudden he screamed and the ground started shaking. The sky grew dark and lightning cracked the sky. His eyes and fur went gold. He looked at himself and realized that he had become Super Sonic without the Chaos Emeralds. He stared in awe as he realized this. He then thought about going back to normal and he did.

Sonic raced to the huts that the tree of them had stayed in last night. He woke the both of them and told them to meet him outside. After 15 min of them getting up, they raced outside saying, "What's the big news?"

He then transformed. Knuckles laughed and said, "So that is your big surprise?"

Sonic, looking aggravated, said, "I don't have any of the Chaos Emeralds and I'm not using any Power Rings!"

Knuckles looked dumbstruck and Tails just stared in suspense. Both said, "How did you do that!"

Sonic looked at them and said, "I don't know I was just looking at the graves and thinking about getting Eggman back, next thing I knew I had turned Super."

Then Tails said, as though he had figured out what was going on, "I get it you felt pain and grief, so that is what caused you

to transform without Power Rings and the Chaos Emeralds," he thought for a moment and continued, "If I'm right about this then it should make Knuckles go Super."

The three of them then went back to the graves. Then Tails told Knuckles to stand near Rouge's grave. Knuckles thinking "_All those good times we had. All the wasted times I could have confessed my love for her. I'll get you back Eggman, to avenge her death. I swear YOU'LL PAY!"_ Then Knuckles eyes went white and the ground started to shake beneath him. There was a flash of white light, Sonic and Tails watched as they saw a black figure walk from the light. Tails stuttered, "Knu-Knuckles why are you black?"

Knuckles looked at himself, he was black with crimson eyes. "What is this?"

"_This is your Super form" _said a voice in Knuckles' head, "_This super only occurs when you are not using the Chaos Emeralds, as well as what may happen to your friend Tails." _Knuckles eyes went narrow "T-T-Tails, NO WAY!"

Tails, looking at Knuckles, "What?"

"You try now, Tails." Knuckles said.

"Oooookay, Why would I want to try? You and Sonic both know that I can't go Super?" complained Tails.

"Trust me, you are going to be very surprised when you try."

Tails looked at him with a confused look and starting stepping towards Cream's grave. All of a sudden he heard "Awwwwwwwwwww", Tails stopped and looked at Sonic and Knuckles as they both looked at him with baby faces. Tails blushed at the sound they had made. He then walked up to Cream's grave thinking about the times he had with her while they were dating. "_Taking a walk on the beach, seeing her beautiful smile"_, Tails started to cry, "_I miss her so much. I will avenge her death" _"I SWEAR!" roared Tails.

Little pebbles started to float in the air, Tails made a loud roar. Then there was a white flash. It left as soon as it came and in its wake there was a taller, more buff, and silver Tails. Tails looked at himself, Sonic and Knuckles had just stood there staring. "B-But I can't go Super."

"_Ah but you can, and you have. This is your super form. It has finally awakened and you are free to use its power." _said a voice in Tails' head. "Wow so this is what I look like when I'm in Super, COOL!" Tails said, amazed.

Then they all turned back to normal and went back to their huts and got some rest for tomorrow they would go to Eggman's base and see that he would pay for the death of their friends and loved ones.

**Well I'm off to a good start. PLZ Review or even Flame. Next Chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Eggman's Plans

**Diclaimer-I DO NOT OWN Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Mecha Tails, or Dr.Eggman-Kumori Fox**

Chapter 2-The New Mecha

Dr.Eggman laughed at his own thoughts. He was in his lab creating new mechas that would help take over the world. He was now creating a Mecha Tails, since he had just finished modifying Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles. His new Mecha would be better becuase this would be an exact clone of the real Tails, so that the people of the world would be fooled by its appearance. He made this Mecha more stronger than the other two because no one would expect a little fox to be very powerful.

Eggman marveled at his now complete Mecha. He had also a bonus feature added to it, he made it able to go Hyper-Super a level that surpasses Super. "The world will tremble as the Egg Empire spreads and with the help these three Mechas no one would dare oppose me."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I couldn't really think of anything but to bring Eggman's evil plans. Next chapter will be longer and better. I swear. Flame if you wish.**


	3. Blood The Demon

**Me: Well Blood say hello**

**Blood: Hi everyone, Damnit Fox I swear I am going to kill you**

**Me: Well at least it was worth the $10 I gave you to say it**

**Blood: Look just get on with the chapter**

**Me: Fine, anyway, I do not own Sonic, Knuckles, or Tails, but I do own Blood. Enjoy**

Chapter 3-Enter Blood The Demon

As Eggman was creating his Mechas a dark figure was looming over the window. He then ran into the forest and rested himself in a tree. This creature's name is Blood, Blood the Demon, his skin is blood red with black eyes. He also had spiked has that looked like they could shred anything to pieces. Finally large wings to top it off. As he sat in the tree he said to himself in his mind, "_What were those two massive energies I sensed. They were coming from the Southwest. Maybe I should go check them out."_ Blood then jumped from the tree and headed in that direction.

After traveling about an hour he found some huts. He approached each of them. Inside one of them was a sleeping, blue hedgehog. In another was a orange fox who was working on some sort of invention. Finally he found a red echidna working out.

He went back and forth between the huts looking at everyone inside them over and over. He had never seen creatures like these. As he kept looking through the huts he was caught by the red echidna still though he did not know.

Knuckles said to himself, "_What the hell was that thing looking at me. Whatever it was I should check it out." _Knuckles crept outside his hut and stared at the "thing" as it was looking into Tails' hut. He crept up behind and lunged for it, but all he grabbed was air. Then he felt a tap on his shoulders. Knuckles looked behind him to see the "thing" right behind him. Then Knuckles said to "it", "Who are you?"

"My name is Blood, Blood the Demon." said Blood.

"What brings you here?" replied Knuckles, glaring at Blood.

"I had sensed a great power so I came here to find it. Are you the one with this great power?" asked Blood.

"Nah you must have been sensing all three of us in our Super forms. By the way names Knuckles." Knuckles replied.

"_I wonder if my transformation is the same as what he is talking about" _as Blood thought about this he said to Knuckles, "Is this what you mean by a Super Form?"

Blood nodded his head and then at the second his head came down he had totally changed. He was now blue, his hands had become sharp talons, he had grown horns, his wings had become twice as big, and his eyes were now completely white. Knuckles stared for a minute. Sonic and Tails had stepped out of their huts because they sensed an unknown power. All three of the stared at the blue demon. Blood then nodded his head again and he instantly transformed back to his original state. "Why else are you here, Blood?" said Sonic with a glare.

"I am here to stop Eggman. He plans on taking over the world using 3 Mechas. Come to think of it the Mechas look almost like you, Knuckles and Sonic, and the other one looked like an exact clone to that fox over there" said Blood, looking at the three of them.

"So Eggman thinks he can take over the world using copies of us huh?" said Sonic, with a very disappointing look.

"They will not be easy to destroy though" Blood interrupted.

"Why not? We have defeated them before except the one that looked like Tails had metal parts that you could see." said Knuckles looking a little angry.

"Dr.Eggman has embedded each of them a piece of the Master Emerald so that may turn Super."

"NO WAY!" shouted Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails

"So are you telling me that these Mechas can go Super?" asked Tails

"Yes, so in that instance I have decided to help you destroy the Mechas and Eggman." replied Blood, clenching his fist.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Sonic asked.

"I have an ability that may be of some use to you. My body is able to produce a stealth camouflage. That is all I have to say" Blood said.

"Then I guess that'll be it for the day. We should go ahead and get some rest for tomorrow. Blood, you're welcome to bunk with any of us if you like." said Sonic, pointing to the huts.

"Thank you, but I usually sleep in a tree." replied Blood, looking towards the forest.

"Suit yourself." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders.

With that the three went back to their huts and Blood started to walk into the forest. Blood thought as he walked, "_Finally I will get my revenge for my family, and with the help of these three I will get it." _Blood sighed, then found a tree and soon fell asleep.

**Me: Well that wasn't so bad was it?**

**Blood: Speak for yourself muttering**

**Me: glare What did you say? goes into Super form**

**Blood: going into Super form you wanna go?**

**Me: Bring it on, but before we do, Readers PLZ Review or Flame. The next chapter will be up really soon. starts fighting with Blood**


	4. Tactics

**Me: Well here is the next chapter.**

**Blood: Owwww lying on the ground**

**Me: Next time never challenge the person who created you.**

**Blood: Alright I'm sorry**

**Me: Good, I do not own anything except Blood the Demon. Enjoy the chapter.**

Sonic arose the next morning to find Tails hovering above him. He jumped out of bed, scared as hell. "Damnit Tails don't do that. You scared me half to death." said Sonic, calming down.

Tails giggled at his mischief. "Hurry up we're waiting on you."

"Alright I'm comin." said Sonic looking annoyed.

Sonic and Tails left the hut to see Knuckles and Blood talking.

"Everyone ready?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles crossed his arms, "We've been ready for a while."

"Well before we go I want to talk to Blood." said Sonic, pointing at Blood.

They walked a little into the forest and stopped. "So what do you need to talk about?'" asked Blood.

"I just wanna talk about tactics when we get to Eggman's Base. First off when we get there I need you to use that stealth camouflage and find Eggman. While you are doing that I need you to grab any Chaos Emeralds you see. OK?" asked Sonic.

"Agreed" said Blood.

They walked to find Knuckles and Tails waiting for them. "Alright then lets go." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

**Sorry this chapter was very boring and short. Don't worry the next chapter will be the battle with the Mechas. In the meantime PLZ Review or Flame-Kumori Fox**


	5. Of Time and Battles pt1

**Blood: Man how come I don't get to fight. grumble**

**Me: I think you'll be able too. No wait maybe not.**

**Blood: Well I better get to fight.**

**Me: You don't tell me what to write.**

**Blood: Goes Super Wanna bet?**

**Me: Goes Super Bring it on. Anyway I don't own anything but Blood the Demon. Have fun reading the first part of this chapter. Gets punched in the face OWWWW! That was cheap. Throws a punch**

**Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were following Blood through the forest. Suddenly Blood stopped letting everyone crash into him. After getting up, "I'm going to scout ahead, stay here."**

**In flash he was gone. They assumed that he used his stealth camoflague. Minutes later Blood appeared in front of them, scaring the hell out of them. "Come on there is a secret passage behind the base."**

**They followed Blood, being as cautious as possilbe. "If you see any sign of the Mechas go Super. Blood you know what to do." said Sonic.**

**Blood nodded, as well Tails and Knuckles. As they went deeper and deeper into the passage they noticed more and more broken or destroyed robots. Still no sign of the Mechas though. Little did they know that an EggCam was following them showing Eggman every move they made. "AAARRRRGH," screamed Eggman, "How did Sonic and his friends escape the fire?" Eggman asked himself.**

**"Who is that following them?"**

**"No matter I will activate the Mechas and without the Chaos Emeralds they will stand no chance against them. Heh Heh HAHAHAHA!" laughed Eggman.**

**As the four walked on an alarm sounded and they were surrounded by swarms of Eggbots. The robots started to close in and then they stopped. A group of them parted and thye Mechas stepped forth, already in their Super forms. Blood had disappeared, so Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails went Super. "What the hell? How are they going Super without the Chaos Emeralds?" asked an amazed Eggman.**

**Well folks that is all for Part 1. Seeing as that the chapter was way too long I decided to make two parts to it. I promise, though, that the next chapter will be up soon because now I have my damn notebook. Well I hope you enjoyed the first part - Kumori Fox**


	6. Of Time and Battle pt2

**Here is the second part of Ch.5 - Of Time and Battles**

Blood had already made it halfway to Eggman's quarters. Destroying every robot that got in his way. After running for a little longer he came across the green Chaos Emerald. The Emerald shimmered for a second and then sent a wave of energy through him. "Blood you have been given a new ability called Chaos Control. This ability allows you to warp space and time. With it you can transport yourself and others anywhere. You may use it with or without a Chaos Emerald." a voice in his head told him.

Blood had understood these words and continued on. "Maybe I should keep the element of surprise" he muttered to himself, as he wondered why he didn't use it.

Going back to the battle between the Mechas and our three heroes. Mecha Sonic and Knuckles had already been destroyed, but Mecha Tails is much stronger that both of them. He was holding Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails at the simultaneously, hardly getting hurt at all. Although Mecha Tails was winning he wanted to be perfect, unbeatable. He pushed them away with his energy and then a bright light shone. After the light died down a golden Mecha Tails was there (Mecha Tails is usually purple in his Super form). He disappeared from view and reappeared behind them. Not noticing Mecha Tails behind them, they were beaten without mercy. Unable to defend themselves because he was so fast they just took it. Then suddenly the Mecha stopped. "Core overheat, one hour to cool." said the Mecha.

"What do we do now?" said a bloody Sonic.

**So what will our heroes do? Find out in the next chapter "Rise of Taknonic". PLZ R&R.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

_**Kumori Fox**_


	7. Rise of Taknonic

**Sorry no dialog Blood and I are still fightin, even though he passed out twice. Anyway I do not own anything except Blood the Demon and Taknonic. Enjoy.**

**-Kumori Fox**

"Use the tri-fusion. It will make you more powerful than the Mecha. Join hands and say these words. We need the power to defeat out foe, fuse us now so we may do so." said a voice in their heads.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails did as they were told. After saying the words there was a bright light. At this point Mecha Tails had reawakened to see this light. When the light had faded there was but one person standing there. He had Knux dreadlocks for hair, Sonic's quills on his back, and Miles' twin tails. "Who are you?" asked Mecha Tails.

"My name is Taknonic and you need to get out of my way." said this new being.

Mecha Tails dashed at Taknonic and threw a punch. Taknonic caught the punch and crushed the Mechas hand. Mecha Tails jumped back in shock holding his bloody arm. Taknonic summoned up a ball of energy and threw it at Mecha Tails. His efforts being in vain Mecha Tails was completely disintegrated. "You guys," said Blood, in their heads, "I have found Eggman's quarters and does he have a surprise for us, I'll be right there to get you guys."

There was a flash of light and Blood had appeared in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" asked Blood.

"Don't worry" they said, unfusing, "it's just us."

"We were trying a new skill called tri-fusion." said Sonic.

"Cool!" said Blood, "I have a new ability called Chaos Control. Anyway Eggman gotta a surprise for us come and see."

They joined hands, getting ready to go see this big surprise. "CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Blood.

There was a flash of light and the four were gone.

**I hope you enjoyed this story and PLZ R&R**

**-Kumori Fox**


	8. Vengence At Last

The four reappeared in front of a window. When they looked inside they saw this giant robot, which had 7 sockets. They assumed they were for the Chaos Emerald. Eggman walked up to the robot holding a small sack. He took a Chaos Emerald from the sack and put it in one of the sockets. He put in six of them. "Damn where is the last one?" he said.

"I got a plan." Sonic said.

Blood, Tails, and Knuckles looked at Sonic with an odd expression. "Oh I can't wait to hear this." said Knuckles, laughing to himself.

After Sonic explained his plan, they all looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Tails.

"Trust me." replied Sonic, smiling slyly.

"Blood make sure Eggman believes you. Give him the Chaos Emerald. Then send us a message when you're ready." said Sonic.

"Ok, I guess." said Blood.

Blood went into the door next to the window. As soon as he entered he was surrounded by by swatbots. They brought him to Eggman. "So, this is Sonic's new comrade, have any last words before I kill you?" asked Eggman.

"Wait," pleaded Blood, "I am no comrade of Sonic's," Blood pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, "I have fooled Sonic into leading me here so that I may give you this, under one condition, you must make me the commander of all your robots, agreed?" asked Blood, with a toothy grin.

"Fine, robots from now on you will only listen to...um what's your name?" asked Eggman.

"Blood the Demon" said Blood.

"Robots from now on you will only listen to Blood the Demon." ordered Eggman.

"There, now hand over the Chaos Emerald." Eggman said, looking hungrily at the green stone.

Blood gave the Chaos Emerald to Eggman. While he did he sent Sonic a telepathic message. "I gave him the Chaos Emerald, so get ready." told Blood.

Eggman rushed to his giant robot and put in the last Emerald, jumped into the seat, and activated it. "Finally, with this robot I will finally destroy Sonic and conquer the world!" said Eggman.

"NOW!" said Blood, telepathically.

Sonic jumped in, already in his Super form. "CHAOS DRAIN!" Sonic yelled.

Instantly the robot shut down and the Chaos Emeralds came out of the sockets and floated towards Sonic, surrounding him. "Eggman you're goin to pay for the death's of our friends." Sonic said, anger in his voice.

Eggman ran for his Eggtransporter, but it was destroyed by Knuckles. He cowered in a corner and looked at the four with fear. The four raised their hands and summoned up four balls of energy, which combined to form one big one. They threw it Eggman. As soon as it touched him it exploded.

After the smoke cleared there was a big hole on the wall, that led outside. The four flew outside. As they did they looked back at the base and destroyed. They flew away, the Chaos Emeralds following them.

They went back to the graves. Blood went behind them so they may pay their respects. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails stood in front of the graves, bowing their heads. "Goodbye." they said.

They started to walk away. "Give the Demon the Emeralds, and he will revive." a voice told Sonic.

"Wait a minute, Blood come over here." Sonic said.

Sonic started to dig up Amy's grave. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" asked Tails, a little shocked.

"Trust me on this one" Sonic said, calmly.

After he was done he put Blood in front of her body. He then handed Blood all the Chaos Emeralds. Blood felt a huge surge of energy go through him. "You have been given the power to heal the living and revive the dead" a voice said.

Blood knelt next to Amy's body and put his hands on her head. "Revu sejan mezu" chanted Blood.

Amy opened her eyes to see Blood standing above her. "Who are you?" asked Amy.

"My name is Blood, Blood the Demon. I believe that you are a friend of Sonic's right?" asked Blood.

"I'm not just Sonic's friend I'm his girl-" she was inturrupted by a big hug from Sonic, "You're back!" said Sonic, tears welling in his eyes.

Amy blushed a deep red. "Blood please revive the others." Sonic said.

"Of course." said Blood.

One by one Blood restored each of them. Shadow, Rouge, and Cream. They rejoiced to be alive again. Even the dark hedgehog Shadow was smiling.

**Me: Well that was fun.**

**Blood: I guess.**

**Me: Aw come on you got to be the Hero.**

**Blood: Ok ok it was fun.**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this epic and tear-bringing chapter. There will be another chapter, which will give sort of a prelude to my next story. In any case I do not own anything except Blood the Demon.**


	9. A New Beginning

Sonic and the gang were now back at Station Square (Blood amongst them). "Well now that we're back, Blood would you like to come with us to Chris' house." Sonic asked.

"Thank you, but I will not. Even though you have been very kind, I sense that for the time being I will not stay with you. But seeing as that you have invited me to stay with you, I will find a place to stay in Station Square." Blood replied.

Sonic went up to Blood and held out his hand. Blood grasped it firmly and shook it. "Have peace and hapiness my friends." said Blood.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Blood yelled.

With that he was gone,for the time being. Everyone, but Knuckles, went back to Chris' house, even Shadow.

Later that night Blood was at his new apartment, sleeping. Suddenly, while Blood was sleeping, a shadowy figure appeared and looked at Blood. Then he diappeared. Blood then started having a terrible dream. It had fire and monsters everywhere terrorizing people, a large shadowy figure that looked a lot lke a demon, and another small demon right next to it.

"AAA!" he screamed, "No, No it can't be. Not him. I must tell the others." Blood told himself.

He went back to sleeping, knowing that he must tell the others about the terrible secret he has.

**Well that is it for this story. You'll have to wait for my next story find out what Blood has to tell them. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for my next story. Return of the Demon King. By the way I do not own anything except Blood the Demon.**

_**Kumori Fox**_


End file.
